


Another Cherished Weasley Christmas

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An Arthur and Molly Weasley's tender moment before another Christmas in The Burrow with their children and grandchildren.Ship: Molly/Arthur





	Another Cherished Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I´ve created new Weasley characters in my stories and in this one you´ll hear a mention about some of them. 

So I think it´s time for introducing them to you. It also allows you to know their ages :)

**Weasley family members eigtheen years after the ending of the War (including Molly and Arthur )**

Bill and Fleur had four children: Éric (15), Sabrina (11), Laurie (7) and Willow (6).

Charlie was dating the canadian woman Noemie.

Fred and Angelina had three children:Percy (12), Aidan (8) and Kimberly ( 6 months).

George and Alicia had two children: Cameron (3) and Rummer (8 months).

Ron and Hermione had three children: Matthew ( 10), Catherine (7) and David (4)

Harry and Ginny had three chldren: Lilly and Jane (12) and Nathaniel (6).

 

**********

Dedicated to the lovelly and my great friend RedSioda

Happy Birthday, Red :D

*************

* * *

 “Mollywobbles”

“Uhm?”

“Wake up, love.”

Molly Weasley opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her husband holding in his hands a tray with her breakfast. The smell of bacon and fresh bread invaded her nostrils, making her sigh.

_Is it possible I'm loving him more, each year that passes us by?_

Arthur grinned and put the tray on the nightstand. Then he kissed her cheek.

“Good Morning and Bon Appetite!”

“Good Morning, love. What time is it?”

Arthur looked at their clock on the nightstand, a gentle offer from Hermione and Ron on their last wedding anniversary: a Muggle electronic watch with a buzzer and a radio that fascinated Arthur for hours, finding all its functions. Hermione had to cast a special charm for it to work in the magic world.

“It’s ten o’clock, dear. It’s better you getting to eat it before our grandchildren squad invade the house . Éric and Aidan told me that Jane, Lilly, Sabrina and Catherine will be preparing a big surprise later for Christmas Eve dinner, and I know it involves all of them using the kitchen. You know the mess that will be around, so you need to eat well for the busy day ahead.”

Molly chuckled and took a piece of bread in her hands. “Thanks for this. You´re right. If last year I had to remove chocolate from the walls, I can imagine what they will come up with this year - since boys are involved in the surprise too. And this is just the first year Charlie’s fiancée will spend Christmas with us. Hope Noemie loves big and crazy families like ours, because otherwise she could be scared to death.”

Both laughed and Arthur sneaked a piece of bacon from Molly’s plate. “I’ll be downstairs trying fix the cold tap of the sink. See you.”

Molly shook her head and couldn’t avoid smiling. Getting all their children and grandchildren in the Burrow together was always a big adventure, but it so pleased this mother and grandmother´s heart.

She couldn’t complain about the happy times she and Arthur were living since Voldemort was destroyed by Harry eighteen years ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione got saved from the Horcruxes hunt, and they became members of the family too. Well, they'd belonged to her family so much time before. She always had the feeling they would belong, sooner or later.

Her Ginny and her Ron were doing so well, and that warmed her heart so much. All of her children were happy, and it was wonderful getting to see her grandchildren growing up.

And finally Charlie had got his girl. Molly hoped they could have babies soon.

Even then, a shadow of unhappiness invaded her heart when she thought about Percy, one of the losses of the war.

_One of the holes in my heart._

She always would thank Fred and Angelina for giving their firstborn his name. It was not enough to warm her and Arthur’s heart, but it was a sweet gift from their rebellious but adorable son.

Molly took a shower and dressed, taking a deep breath while she was tying her apron. It was time for another warm and lovely Weasley Christmas at the Burrow, and she had many things to do before her grandchildren arrived.

Like that Workshire Pudding. Arthur’s favorite's dessert.

For her lover, bestfriend and savior.

_Who saved me from an uncolored world, on the day we saw each other for the first time._

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and kissed Arthur's lips. He was washing his hands from the cold tap he'd already fixed.

He grinned at her, and she felt that her day would be perfect.

_Fin_

 


End file.
